


Bomb

by Bellum_Intra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, For you wifey, So old I don't know how to tag this, WWII fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellum_Intra/pseuds/Bellum_Intra
Summary: Small drabble I wrote nearly three years ago for one of my best friends. Just something random from the vault.





	

“Kens!” Tyler shouted over the sounds of the bomb sirens going off. “Get over here!” she yelled. You turned to the left, seeing her ducking beneath a piece of concrete (probably from the ceiling.) You scrambled over, the hem of your dress getting caught and tearing on a piece of wood. You huddled with Tyler, heart pounding in your chest.

The school you two had come over to France and built was ruined. Three years of hard work teaching English to the French children was laying in ruins in front of you. Tears blurred your vision, and your heart ached for your school, but the fear was thrumming deeply through your veins, you shaking with every sound. You’d came over to France before the threat of the war. Idealistic and naive, you and Tyler had a dream and you’d succeeded.

And then the Germans decided to occupy France.

For a while, you’d been safe. Although Paris was their main target, they weren’t really concerned with the schools in the area. Besides, you weren’t Jewish, so they didn’t pay attention to you-Until Hitler decided to enforce the book ban.

Nazi troops had invaded La petite école and burned all your textbooks. You’d had to shut the school down, waitressing in café’s to provide enough money to live.

After months of living like this, word was that the Allied powers, along with the Finnish and Canadian armies, were landing in Normandy.

You’d waited for three weeks. And now you were huddled in a makeshift bomb shelter as the sirens were wailing, clutching to your best friend for dear life and praying you’d get out soon.

A bomb was dropped close to the school.

You both screamed.

The walls shook, making the already unstable shelter collapse. Your makeshift shelter saved you, but you both knew it wouldn’t hold for very long.

Suddenly, you heard the shout of angry Germans and war fire. Gasping, you screamed as Tyler was drug out of her hiding place by the ankle, kicking and screaming. Suddenly, a brunette with a heavy accent was in her place, grasping your arm and trying to pull you out.

“No!” you screamed, fighting against him. Was he German? Was he an Ally? You didn’t know, and you didn’t want to.

“You’ve got to get out of here!” he said, yelling over the gunfire, “it’s gonna collapse!”

“My friend!” you yelled, “where is she?”

“The Canadian got her, naida let’s go!” He said, grabbing you and pulling you out of the shelter.  
Outside, you covered your ears, shaking while the handsome stranger kept ahold of your arm, pulling you to safety through the gunfire.

“Who are you?!” you asked, screaming as a bullet barely whizzed past your head.

“Later!” he said, pulling you along at a too fast pace.

Suddenly, he ducked you in an alleyway, covering you with his tall body as more gunfire rang around you. “Sh, Pupu, we will be ok soon.” He said, stroking your arms with one hand while keeping his gun trained on the end of the alley for another. Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt in your arm, and you were blacking out…

(dun dun dun, lol)

You awoke in a hospital, Tyler by your side.  
“God Kenna, you scare me!” she said, practically pouncing on the bed and hugging you.

“Wha?” you asked, looking bewildered. A quick glance around your room showed that Tyler wasn’t alone. A brunette Canadian soldier stood in the corner, a smile flirting on his lips, and a dark haired man sat in the chair in the corner, head resting in his hand, asleep.

“He hasn’t left since you got in here.” She said, nodding over to Mr. handsome guy.

“Slept here and everything, ma’am.” The other brunette said, looking at you.

The nurse burst in, making Tyler and the taller brunette guy leave so she could administer your pain meds. The next time you woke up, the man was looking at you. (Fondly, but you’d never admit that.)

“You never told me your name.” you croaked out, trying to prop yourself up on your elbows. He laughed, before moving over to help you.

“My name’s Tuukka Rask ma’am.” He said, smiling at you.

Tuukka. You could get used to that.


End file.
